


Stray Heart

by PhxbicHood



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Michael, Calum was a douche boyfriend, Caring Ashton, Dancing, Drunk Blow Jobs, First Meetings, First Time, Hate, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am terrible with this stuff, Love, Luke is only mentioned, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, My First Smut, New Beginnings, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Sweet Ashton, Top Ashton, clubs, friends - Freeform, lots of other sexual things that may or may not get described, should i make this a series, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhxbicHood/pseuds/PhxbicHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been living his life for the past year in a shell. He goes out every night and comes home with a different guy. His friends make him promise not to go out anymore because they are scared for him, but he decides one more time can't hurt anything. That is until he meets an overconfident boy with curly hair and a contagious smile and soon finds himself curious to get to know him. In just one night, he finds this boy knocking down all of his defenses and he can't do anything about it. Who knows, maybe he was just what Michael was looking for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Michael is looking for comfort in a one night stand and Ashton is everything and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone just to let you know this is my first smut and my first oneshot as a matter of fact. It was kinda awkward writing some of the scenes and that's why I decided not to put everything in it just some of it. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave kudos and comments!!

You're not alone  
Oh and now I'm where I belong  
We're not alone  
Oh, I hold your heart and never let go  
~ Stray Heart (Green Day)

 

Michael felt like clubbing.

He felt like letting the alcohol drown him out. Just let the music take control and bait him for his next one night stand. He wanted to feel the bass running through him like the thrum of energy. To feed off the energy of the partygoers. This was his prime time, and he wanted to use it for the better. Maybe he was addicted to the club scene. Which is why he needed to get ready or all the good guys would be taken.

Though he couldn't, or shouldn't. Mind you.

He'd made a promise. 

Michael scuffed, he'd broken plenty promises before. But maybe the thought of his best friend Luke breaking his pinky for going back on such a childish ritual, rooted him to the spot. 

He shook his head.

"One more night on the town shouldn't hurt." He breathed a loud, barely above a whisper. He didn't understand why he was being so hush about his future endeavor, but he shouldn't have been. He didn't need to worry about someone breathing down his neck, watching and making sure he didn't slip up "Just this once". In fact, the boy was alone.

Staring.

Just staring at the blank TV in front of him. Too lazy to flip it on and ignore his urge to drown his pain in false love. 

Maybe he was going crazy. That thought flittered through his mind many a time before he just learned to accept it. That yes; he was in fact, going crazy.

Which is why he finally reached the decision to jump off his couch and change into something more...presentable. 

He headed into his bathroom to wash the sleep from his eyes and ran his hands through his electric blue hair. There were a few patches turning a dirty blonde, reminding him of his past. When he didn't have to hide behind cheap dye bottles and fake emotions to make something of himself. 

He could remember a time when smiling came freely to him. When he could love.

Love.

His eyes turned cold with that one word. 

Love. 

It ruined him. Made him the person who was staring back at him in the mirror. The enemy. A shell. The person, had he still had love, he would have felt sorry for. He never felt sorry for himself anymore. He was a completely different person. Or so he liked to think.

His friends and family liked to say the old Michael was still there. He was just running wild, a stray heart hidden in false pretense. He would laugh, brush it off, and act like it didn't mean anything. But sometimes he would find himself questioning if he really was still there. Then he would remember everything and be brought back abruptly to the present.

When Michael was finally dressed and already on the road to tipsy, he started walking in the right direction of his city's booming club scene. He felt a certain draw to one of the newest buildings "Pure" (as the name went) and soon found himself wondering through the dark hallway to the strobe infested, beat producing, party. He looked around the packed sweaty room, finally spotting a bar to his left, slinking away to it and sitting down in one of the few black stools.

"What can I get you?" Asked the bartender. Michael pondered that for a moment. Did he want a slow rise to drunkenness or a quick build up?

His answer was made up for him though, when he heard someone else answer for him. "Get him a Pure Bite, Jack." 

Michael paused at the voice. It sounded foreign.

Exotic.

And if blood rushed between his legs, no one needed to know. 

Michael felt like he found his ticket out of this world for the night and he only just started it off.

"How do you know I like that?" He turned and gave his newest interest a quirk of the pierced eyebrow.

"Trust me." The boy turned to look at him, smiling and Oh God. 

Dimples.

"Hmm," Michael was already falling apart at the seams. He started to remind himself to act cool. Much to his surprise. He hadn't done that since...well since he'd gotten his heart ripped from his chest two years ago.

“What makes you so sure of yourself?” He found himself saying. Great, act like a douche, get rid of the one guy you’re actually curious about.

“Well aren’t you rather stubborn.” The curly haired boy giggled. Yes, giggled. Like a fucking school girl, and Michael found it turning him on. Everything about this boy was enticing him. The dimples, the unruly curly hair, his hazel eyes, the slight stubble painting his skin.

Everything.

“I like to think so.” He smiled back at the boy, more interested than before.

“I’m Ashton,” He flirted while sticking his hand out for Michael to take.

“Michael.” He relished the smooth yet calloused skin of Ashton’s hand which lingered in his far too long for a normal friendly handshake. And no, he might not have retracted his hand from the positively glowing boy’s had his drink not come. The bartender placed the pale purple drink in front of him and he wondered what exactly the pure bite was. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen it on any other drink menu before. 

Ashton sensing his unease took a swig from his own glass of the same interesting drink. “It’s exclusive to this club.” He told the blue haired boy.

Michael eyed it suspiciously for a second only to realize that a drink is a drink and free alcohol was better than anything so he poured some of the liquid in his mouth and gulped it down. “Is that vodka?”

“Yeah, and blackberries. There might even be something else in there, I haven’t figured it out yet though.” Ashton shrugged. Michael gulped the rest of it down, welcoming the slight burn from the alcohol running down his throat. “I’m guessing you like it then?” 

“Yeah this stuff is great!” He grinned. Maybe Ashton was right and he should trust the brunette boy.

“Knew it.” He smirked back and suddenly Michael was back at square one. This boy had shown him three different sides. All of which, he wanted to get to know better. 

In the bedroom. Nothing else.

“Well then Mr. Overconfident,” He chuckled darkly, curious.

Much to his surprise, Ashton ignored what he said and asked something else entirely. “Want to dance?”

“Um, sure.” He answered slow, confused even. Ashton grabbed his hand and led him to the overcrowded dancefloor and started moving to the beat. He grabbed Michael’s waist, and for being a few inches shorter than him, he sure was showing a lot of dominance on his end. Usually Mike was the one to dominate all of his relationships, but for Ashton. He found himself making an exception. 

Somehow, Michael found it easy to dance with the boy. Where most people tried to get as sexual as possible on the floor, he was slightly reserved. Holding back even. He liked that about the brunette. It made him feel more secure, safe.

That thought caused his heart to skip a beat and his eyes to widen by a fraction. The last time those words ever crossed his mind, he found his boyfriend of three years fucking the brains out of some slut they knew from school. That’s why he was like this. He needed a distraction, something to calm his nerves and keep him from ever remembering those brown eyes. That fluffy black hair with the blonde streak in the middle, the soft tanned skin he so often kissed. He needed a distraction now. He needed something or someone to harbor his pain, if only for one night.

Ashton.

His eyes locked on the boy’s face, which was marred with worry for him and having only just met, Michael was surprised. His eyes traveled to Ashton’s pink slightly chapped lips and before he knew it, they were pressed together. Warm and soft, save for the slight rasp of skin. Their noses were touching as their lips molded together.

He needed this.

Needed the feeling of scruff against his cheeks. Needed the warm breath that fanned over his face. Needed the cold hands that slipped just under the hem of his shirt. He liked, no loved the way Ashton knew how to apply the right amount of pressure to the kiss to leave him begging for more. It was like Ashton was the answer to his prayers. He helped melt the world away to a blur of nothing.

The perfect distraction.

They pulled away for air not soon after his realization. Ashton connected their foreheads, smiling that bright smile that Michael already found contagious. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” He asked. Michael nodded indifferently wanting the same exact thing. 

Ashton waved to the bartender as they were leaving and Michael wondered what kind of a relationship the pair had if he waved to him like that. Though that thought was fleeting because Ashton was pulling him out a fire door and pushing him up against the brick wall. Michael could already feel his semi as the other boy pushed up against him and forcefully pressed their lips together. Their mouths opened and soon the boys found themselves in a fight for dominance as their tongues danced around each other. 

Michael let out a moan to which Ashton answered by grinding his own half hard against his jean clad leg. They pulled apart and Ashton; whose irises started to turn dark with lust and his lips red and kiss swollen, cursed.

“Dammit my apartment is thirty minutes away and I can’t drive.” He told Mike.

To which he answered “Don’t worry mine is just down the street.” And they took off speed walking, because the friction in their jeans was getting to be too much and they both needed that sweet release now. 

Michael was just opening his door when Ashton attacked his lips again, craving what only he could give him at the moment. Michael let out a growl shrugging out of his leather jacket, unbuttoning Ashton’s shirt on the way, and leaving a clothes trail behind them. 

Ashton’s hands traveled south until they were cupping Michael’s butt and he seemed to get the right idea, hopping into his arms and wrapping his legs around his waist. They stumbled the rest of the way to Michael’s bed only stopping to take their shoes off. Ashton strayed from his lips, kissing down to his neck and looking for his sweet spot. Michael let out a soft gasp when Ashton nibbled at some skin behind his ear and started focusing on that one spot. The blue haired boy found the hem of Ashton’s shirt and started pulling it up. In his haste he somehow scratched the other boy with his nails causing him to hiss and for Michael to pull away embarrassed. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He found himself stumbling out. He wanted this night to right for both him and Ashton. That was a first in its own. He never cared about his one night stands before, and now some overconfident, curly haired, dimpled, tanned skinned god had him breaking down everything he stood for. 

“Don’t be,” Ashton giggled again. “It was rather hot.” He pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and went back to nibbling dark bruises into his otherwise pale skin. Michael decided he’d had enough and wanted to please Ashton in the same way and started leaving open mouthed kisses along his chest and down to his nipples. He took the bead into his mouth and started sucking on it, pinching the other one and gaining a hissing sound from the curly haired boy.

“Not so overconfident anymore eh?” He snickered. The other boy glared at him and rolled his eyes, telling him to fuck off. To which Mikey answered, “Gladly, but I’d rather you do it.”

Ashton’s eyes were full blown with lust after that statement and he was undoing Michael’s belt, pulling his pants down to his ankles, with his boxers in tow. Michael’s erection sprang forward and he found himself blushing at how eager he was for this. He didn’t realize that Ashton was just as eager.

He took Michael’s hard on in his hand and started pumping slowly, looking the boy in the eye. Michael shied away from the blazing stare the other boy was giving him and mewled when he ran his thumb over his slit, already producing precum. Ashton leaned down and Michael was just about to question his antics when he felt the tip of his penis being sucked into his hot mouth. Michael almost felt like he could cum in that moment.

Almost.

Ashton took his length into his mouth a few times before sticking his finger into Michael’s tight bundle of nerves. He let out a deep moan, biting his lip to try and keep quieter. Soon enough he was adding another finger and after searching for a few minutes he finally found Michael’s prostate. 

He was falling apart at the seams.

Ashton was making him come undone. There was a clamp on Michael’s heart and he could feel it being lifted, like Ashton being there, was helping him reign control over himself again. Soon he was a mess of moans and grinding down on Ashton’s fingers inside him. He felt…empty suddenly, without the warm touch of Ashton on his body. But the sight whimper that came from his throat had him widening his eyes in surprise and wondering what had happened to the boy he had become. 

Wasn’t it already obvious?

He was suddenly flipped over and Ashton was pushing his hard on into Michael’s bundle of nerves slowly, not wanting to hurt him. After a few seconds of waiting, Michael was rocking his hips back on Ashton and that was all the permission he needed to slam his full length into the other boy, finding his prostate immediately.

Michael was a moaning mess, breathing out Ashton’s name. Trying to get control of his breathing, but he couldn’t with the way Ashton was slamming into him with such a fast motion.

“Yes Ash!” He shouted, fleetingly wondering where the nickname had come from, but quickly going back to the feeling of immense pleasure washing over him. 

“You like that huh?” Ashton whispered in his ear, causing him to gulp. He left a chaste kiss on his ear and went back to rhythmically snapping his thighs into Michael’s. The sounds of skin on skin, moans, and catching of breath was the only thing to be heard in the rather silent night.

Michael could feel a coil in the pit of his stomach tightening and from the looks of it Ashton was getting close to release as well. His rhythm was starting to slow and get sloppy. “I-I think I’m close.” Michael breathed out.

With those words, Ashton took his length into his hand. After a few quick twists of the wrist, he had him shooting out his load in a string of moans. Michael had shut his eyes tight, his face contorting with pleasure. 

When he finally came back down to Earth, Ashton was letting out his own string of curses before slumping over Michael’s bruised and abused body. He let out a content sigh and pressed a quick kiss to the back of his neck before rolling to the spot next to him on the bed. 

Michael watched the brunette as he fell asleep, curious. He never let a one night stand stay after he was done with them.

“But let’s face it,” He whispered to himself. “He isn’t just a one night stand.”

A smile appeared on his face, a true smile. One he hadn’t dared use for a long time and soon he found himself grabbing his phone and sending a quick message to his friend Luke.

[To: Luke]  
You’re right, the whole clubbing thing isn’t really my thing anymore.

After he typed it out he put the phone away and laid back down next to Ashton, letting the boy curl into his side, and pulling his comforter over them before placing a soft kiss to his temple and closing his eyes letting sleep take him over. And if he silently thanked God that he’d found Ashton when he did. Well no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments thanks!!!


End file.
